Telepathic Links
by imaninja41
Summary: Ian needs a mother, David wants a friend, and who knows what Lucas is after. Idris Welsh can be what they need, want and still be herself. Lucas/OC/David with a little Ian/MotherlyOC. Rated T just incase.
1. Enter: Idris Welsh Black Out

**Okay people, yes this story is bases on X-men evolution, but there are several noticeable differences.**

**Jean and Scott are a lot older than the other kids, they are both twenty-two.**

**Emma Frost is also in this story, she's also twenty-two.**

**I think that's about it, I'll let you know if more come to mind. Read on!**

Logan leaned back in the chair in front of Professor Xavier, sizing him up in one glance, and then chewing on the end of his cigar thoughtfully. "You wanna try and get your son back, I can understand that."

Logan pulled the cigar out, looking at him with a sterner gaze, "But we both know, even if you do get through to David, if you somehow get past Ian and Lucas, if David comes here, leaves his mother, the only parent he's ever known, he'll always have the risk of Lucas taking back over, no matter what you do."

Professor X nodded solemnly, "I realize this, however, he is my son Logan, and I must try. I hope, in time, he'll learn to fight off Lucas on his own, control his dark corners within his mind."

"Right, I get it I guess." Logan said, sighing, "So you want me to go chase down this Lucas guy, gently ram my fist into his face and bring him back here, so you can try to find David in there. Right?"

"Yes." Charles said, a smile playing in his lips, "However, you won't be going alone."

Logan growled, "I know you're not about to dump one of these kids on me."

"If you mean by _these kids_, the children _living _at the mansion, then no. However, she is a mutant, and you should remember her, it's been a few months since she's visited." Charles said.

Logan's eyes widened, "You mean… _her_?"

"Yes Logan, and she's waiting right outside the door." Charles looked up a the door, "Come in Idris."

The door opened, and a teenage girl with a black shirt that had long bright red and black striped sleeves and jeans walked in, short ragged black and blood red hair hanging in her eyes, and brushing down her neck, not quite coming to her shoulder blades. Her black eyes might have looked happy and carefree at that moment, but Logan knew from personal experience when this girl fought, those eyes were the cruelest and most mocking the world had ever seen. He should know, he trained her, raised her in a way, and he couldn't have been happier to see her.

"Black Out, you look good." Logan said, standing up to greet her. She had grown a little since he had last seen her, half an inch. She hadn't only grown in size, but in strength too. She must have put on about a pound or two with pure muscle. He was eager to see how this new figure helped her in the danger room. He would make her stay for that.

The girl smirked, "You too, still haven't cut that hair I see."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Funny. Haven't heard from you since last month. You forget to send a postcard?"

"Nice to see you're worried." She said, crossing her arms, "No, the police have just been really tough to work around lately, not that I've been doing anything illegal."

He gaze dropped to the floor, a scowl coming onto her face. Logan seized the opportunity, "If it's gettin' to tough out there for ya, you can always come right back. Your old room's still waitin'."

"That's sweet." She said, brushing off the offer in a flat voice. Logan knew her style, she was a wanderer, unlike Jean, Kitty, or Rouge, she couldn't stomach being in one place to long. She was a roamer, not one for buckling down.

It wasn't because she couldn't commit to the team, God and all His angels knew she could commit. She had excelled in his training, quickly gaining one of the top scores in the danger room, beaten only by him. She knew Professor X would be able to beat her score, if he did danger room training.

She could have replaced Scott as the leader, if she truly wanted to, but that was her one little problem, she hated being on a team. She hated working with people, for several reasons. She'd tell you it was because she didn't like people weighing her down, but in all honesty, it was because she was terrified to be responsible for anyone but herself.

This kid had given him major headaches on occasion. But there's no doubt about it. She was goin places. If only she worked better on a team and wasn't always so self-reliant, then she could really dig into her potential. She was probably one of his favorite students. The only one other than Scott and Jean who actually paid attention to anything he had to teach them. She had made a fine addition to the team, and he was proud to call her his student. Truthfully, she was his student more than any of them, and the others knew that.

Logan has put more time into her than any of his students, not because he cared more for her, but because she wanted more training, more of a push, more of the thrill his classes provided.

She had fought for the X-men and their cause so many times with the group, and if that nearly faded bruise over her right eye was any indication, she was still fighting for them. In her own way, on her own terms, in her own playing field.

She was a lone wolf by nature, that might have been what connected Logan to the thirteen year old trouble maker who had showed up at the mansion so long ago. She had been living on the streets, tricking people with her telepathy to give her food, clothes, or whatever else she needed. Prof had worked that out of her, and now she was totally self-dependant, didn't want anyone's help. He knew she would rather fail by herself than to win with help.

Logan shook those thoughts away, "So, you ready to track down another mutant?"

"I tracked down Jubilee didn't I?" She sassed.

It was true, Idris had been the one to go to Jubilee's house and explain that she was a mutant, and offer her a place at the Xavier Mansion. As a result, Jubilee had been a bit betrayed when Idris hadn't stayed long, but they were past that, and they were now good friends once more. She had talked to several other students besides Jubilee, but none of them had really accepted the offer yet.

The bond she had with Jubilee did not begin to match her one with Logan though. Logan had been the one she gravitated to, though for the life of him he couldn't guess why she would pick him. A telepath with a feral as her main teacher didn't make much sense, but he knew part of the reason was because she had been terrified of her powers since Professor Xavier had entered her mind for the first time.

That was when Idris had decided she did not want to be a telepath at all, and put all her time and energy into her other skill, creating solid matter in any form.

She had pushed herself into Logan's training, not caring about her telepathic training the Professor made her do. The subtle fear she had gained of him and telepaths put a strain on the relationship between them.

"**Suck it up and get out of here." Logan ordered Idris. She hadn't left the danger room all day, every time he would end a session, she would beg him to put on another. He had other things to do than let this kid shirk her telepathic training for whatever ridiculous reason she had**

"**What?" She asked, eyes widening.**

"**Get out, you're done." He ordered. "You were supposed to be in a mental session with the Professor half an hour ago."**

**She looked at the ground, "I don't want to."**

"**So I look like I really care?" Logan snapped. "Look, I get it, I really do. I freaked the first time Chuck got into my head too, but you need to grow up, and get over it."**

**She shook her head, "I don't wanna."**

**He growled, and she bit her lip, "I'm not going! I don't like being a telepath!"**

"**You think I like knives coming out of my hands?" Logan asked. "Your telepathy is part of who you are kid, denying it is like trying to convince yourself your eyes are blue instead of black."**

**She shivered, "I don't know…"**

"**Man up or you'll never do another danger room session for the rest of your life."**

"**Okay, okay!" She ran off, and Logan shook his head.**

"**That kid a one pain in the neck." Logan growled.**

"You did, but kid, this one's gonna fight back, and by fight back, I mean try to kill you." Logan said.

Idris blew her ragged bangs out of her face, "Oh please, all of them do that." She left the room, heading to the X-jet.

Logan cocked his head to the side. _What kind of mutants has she been tracking down?_


	2. Getting Away With Murder

I smirked, looking out the window, never knew the Professor had a son, and he had multiple personalities. Lucas, Ian, and the real one, David. Lucas was the one who had taken over the body, and he was the strongest. Jean hadn't been much of an opponent to him. She wasn't much of an opponent to me either, telepathically or physically.

Being a telepath was a pretty awesome power, and on top of being a telepath, I could do one more thing, create organic and inorganic matter. Run out of pencils during a test? No problem, just imagine a pencil in my hand, a ta-da! Pencil appears.

Really came in handy out on the road, where I didn't have a decent restaurant around. Just imagine a bacon cheese burger, and ta-da! One will appear. Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually creating it, or I'm making it appear from somewhere else.

Of course, that was one of the more innocent uses of that ability. My telepathy, that had helped get away with any trouble I got into on the street. I could have gotten away with murder if I had committed it.

I shook my head, to troublesome to think about.

Logan spoke up, "So, how's life on the road treatin' ya?"

"Pretty good." I said, but he knew it was a lie. Life on the road nowadays was harder, now that everyone knew we were mutants. I hadn't really seen Logan since the big Apocalypse fight, after I had made sure everyone wasn't dead, I struck out on my own again. I don't know why I can't just stay in one place like the rest of them. Maybe I'm not easily pleased, maybe I just don't like the mansion, I don't know.

Logan landed the plane next to the ruins of a castle. "Xavier thought he might come back here, and apparently he was right."

Logan pointed to the ruins, blasting music and lights. "He's got a bunch of punk kids there who do whatever he says."

"Cult?" I asked.

"No, just stupid kids having their version of fun." Logan said, grunting, "Stupid music-"

"I love this song." I interrupted him.

He sighed, "You and you're weird music."

"Knives and pens might just be the best song ever written." I snapped, then let it go, "Okay, so we just go in?"

"You first." Logan said. "No need to let them know we're here. You'll blend in better."

"No way, I'm sure you could fit in, a pure bred country boy with a bunch of punk rockers." I teased.

"Just get in there, or I will make you do def con 4 blindfolded." He threatened.

"… That would hurt."

"I know, so get you're sorry bum up there." He ordered.

I sighed, "Fine, but you definitely owe me a cookie for this."

Logan growled as I walked away, "Do not."

I walked up to the ruins, and immediately saw why this place looked like it was overrun by punk kids. Because it was.

The music was blaring, and everyone was some kid of goth, emo, or punk. This was a place I would normally hang out. Raves, warehouse parties, alley parties, those are places where I normally hung out whenever I could find one. Drinks were free, and the music was always loud. If you could overlook the teenagers making out in every corner, they were paradise.

A guy with a green mohawk staggered past me, "Sorry!" He called out, running after some girl with pink hair.

I smiled to myself, being a teenager was awesome. Until someone found out you were a mutant. I really doubt that would present a problem here though, only the Lucas guy would know if I was, and that would only be if he got into my head.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I felt a small tap on the telepathic walls surrounding my mind. Another telepath, trying to get in. Must have been Lucas, unless there were other mutants here. He didn't think I was a telepath, though he could easily slip into my mind.

I easily batted his feeble attack away, and then quickly put up mental barriers, knowing his next attack would be much stronger. I was right.

His attack came crashing down on my head like a hammer, and it was all I could do to pushback with all my might, not allowing him entrance. Even if he got past my shields, there were inner defenses I created a long time ago, but those only came into play if he tried to read and control my mind. He was just trying to send telepathic blast, cause pain.

I scanned through a few minds as he pulled back, trying to find him. When that didn't work, I looked around, seeking him out with my eyes. He'll look a little like the professor, and according to reports, blonde hair. I forget which color his eyes were supposed to be.

I felt his attack coming again, and I quickly blocked it, then traced it back to his mind, easily locating him.

I turned towards his direction, tall, blond, kind of cute, and looked very curious. I smirked at him, then motioned with my head toward an unoccupied area of the ruins. I walked behind a few walls, waiting as he followed.

"So, dear old daddy sent a little girl after me?" He spoke in a thick Irish accent, crossing his arms and smirking down at me.

"A little girl who can easily take you down." I said, in a pleasant tone.

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"You've got a lot of potential, don't get me wrong. You just aren't trained, you could get training." I offered.

"From my father, no thanks." He scoffed, "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something."

His next attack came crashing down on my head like a car, but I managed to pushed it away, shoving an equally strong attack at him. He backed up a few feet, holding his head in pain and cursing. He managed to push my attack away, and then looked back up at me, smirking. "You're pretty tough, you might even be able to give my dad a run for his money."

"Doubt it." I said, and then shoved hard against his mental blockade, finally pushing into his mind.

When Professor X pushes into someone's mind, it's like a gentle yet firm push that sends your mental barriers down. When Jean takes over someone's mind, it's like a wild fire melting you barriers down. When Emma Frost gets into your mind, it's like icy claws scratching there way in. When I push into some one's mind, there's an immediate black out, you can't see anything, hear anything, touch, smell, or taste for what feels like hours, but it's real only a second or two. Hence my X-men name, Black Out. Getting into his mind was easy, simple even.

He gasped for a minute, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. He the pulled them away, waving them around wildly trying to feel something, because he hadn't felt his head. Now, I was in. Time to set about the real job, taking his mind apart piece by piece. That fun part was now beginning.

A long tunnel, with wood flooring, dark red walls, and four black doors. I smirked, this guy had a pretty well organized mind, or was it four minds? Telepaths generally had minds less cluttered than the average mind. It was because their minds were more well tuned. They used their minds much more than humans or other mutants, so they were a bit more well duplicated.

I went up to the first one, it looked very sturdy, stronger than the others. I opened it, looked in, there was Lucas, thrashing around on the floor, scratching at his arms, his chest, the wood flooring, his face, trying to get me out. But I was already in, he was paralyzed, couldn't even get a mental grip on me.

I couldn't help but feel a little empathy for him, I knew how scary it was to have a telepath in your mind for the first time ever. Helpless, powerless, defenseless, for the first time ever. Especially if you were untrained, which you always were the first time. You were always used to pathetic minds that put up no resistance to your power, your control.

I felt the need to consol him, to tell him this was natural, so I walked over to him, and touched his shoulder. He immediately froze, shouting out, "Who's there!"

He couldn't hear his own voice, and that probably scared him even more.

"Calm yourself, this is natural." I said evenly.

"Why!" He shouted, "How could you get in so easily?"

"I am trained, you are not." I replied.

"Jean was trained, I took her down with ease!" He snapped.

"Jean did not have your level of power, as you have an insane amount." I said, "Going up against someone who has just as much raw power, who is trained, is a different matter entirely."

"So… what you're saying is, you're my superior?" He asked, disgusted.

"I'm saying, that if you get formal training, I will be your equal." I then left him curled up on the floor, exiting the room and closing the door. I went to the next one, it looked like a big dog had throw itself against it, clawed at it, bit at the edges, trying to get out. Behind that door might be David, or Ian, or some kind of trap Lucas has put into his own mind.

I took a deep breath, prepared a telepathic shield in front of myself, and opened the door with my mind. It wouldn't budge, not even shake a little! I frowned, a trap is always easily accessible, so that even amateur telepaths could easily trigger one and either be forced out, or trapped inside.

It has to be David. I grabbed the handle, pulling against this door with all my might, physically and mentally. I strain, I yank, I kick, I fight against whatever force is keeping it shut.

Right when I'm about to give up, the door flies open, and immediately, my scene changed, and I was back at the ruins, standing in front of a small blonde kid, about ten, with a light blue shirt on and blue jeans.

At first he looks scared, about to run away, but I stop him, grabbing his shoulder gently, "It's okay, Ian right?"

He nods slowly, swallowing and starting to shake.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wanna help you." I said honestly. I had wanted David, that was the mission, not rescue Ian. Ian or David, anything was better than Lucas, a step in the right direction.

He seemed to calm down a bit, so I knelt in front of him. He reminded so much of my own little brother, timid, yet curious, and a bit to trustworthy. However, those are thoughts for a different time, a time when I'm not on a mission. When the Prof.'s son's life/freedom isn't hanging in the balance.

"I know about Lucas, and David, and you." I explained, and he looked a little curious now, about me and how I knew this. "So I went inside you guy's mind, and I pulled you out on accident."

He leaned his head to the right a little, and I sighed, "To be honest, I wasn't exactly looking for you, I was trying to find David."

He tried to back up from me, but I held him firm. "Relax, I'm not gonna put you back in! I'm happy I got you out of there, I really am."

He looked a little happier now, not as hurt as before. I smiled, putting my hand in front of him palm up, closing my eyes and concentrating. Soon, I felt a crinkle, and I looked down, to see a butterfingers candy bar in my hand.

Ian's eyes widened, and he hesitantly took it, opening it up to find that a candy bar really was in there. He smiled at me in thanks, and quickly ate it.

"Haven't had food in awhile, huh?" I asked.

He nodded, continuing to eat. "You like ice cream?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling through his chocolate covered teeth. "My favorite is strawberry shortcake, which one do you like?"

He hesitated, then pointed to the chocolate covering of his candy bar. "Chocolate?"

He nodded, smiling, and finishing it off.

Cute kid, really cute kid. Made me wonder where **my **little brother was tonight. Was he sitting up late, watching a movie? Maybe the football fields, playing a late game?

I shoved those thoughts away, not here, not now. Come one, like Logan taught you, head in the game, every minute of the game.

"Ian, I wanna try to help you, okay?" I asked.

He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Good, I have a friend waiting for me, his name is Logan, but he likes to be called Wolverine. He's a little scary at first, but trust me, you'll learn to like him."

Ian nodded slowly, not sure he liked where this was going. "We're going to take you to see your father, Charles Xavier."

His eyes widened, but I kept firm hold of his shoulders, not letting him run. "He wants to help you, he's the one who sent me. Think Ian, if he sent someone to help you and David, doesn't he care?"

Ian paused, then nodded, and I smiled. "Great, let's get you out of here."

"Who are you?" Asked a girl as she rounded the corner, glaring at me.

I shrugged, standing in front of Ian, "Little brother followed me here, I better get him home."

She looked disgusted, "Lucas won't be to happy about that, it's supposed to be a secret, ya know?"

"He won't tell, he can't talk." I explained, grabbing onto Ian's shoulder and trying to get around her.

"Lucas came this way, you seen him?" She asked.

"Nope, can't say I have." I said, but she grabbed my arm, stopping me.

She glared at me accusingly, "Have you done something to him?"

"What? No."

"If I find out you've hurt him, I'll kill you!" She threatened. Talk about a fan girl.

My hand shot out, grabbing her throat, and yanking her down to my eye level. I was about three inches shorter than her, but I knew I was stronger. "You kill me? Please, I was killing before killing was cool." I shoved her out of my way, running with Ian out of there.

I liked the song that was playing, it was appropriate.

**Somewhere beyong happiness and sadness... I need to calculate, what creates my own madness.**

Teenagers stopped me, looking ready for a fight, They had no idea who they were dealing with.

**And I'm addicted to your punishments. And you're the master, and I am awaiting disaster.**

I held up both hands, floating myself into the air, making Ian float as well. I then thrust my hands outwards, entering all their minds at once. It was a skill I had long since perfected, angry mobs made sure you either learned once, or never had the chance to learn again.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational! To tell the truth I am, getting away with murder!**

I ran with Ian, away from the ruins, and away from the uncontiouse teenagers, intransed in a black haze. Black Out, that's who I am, I take your sanity form you, for a few mere moments, you're mine. And I don't let you go easily.

Logan was waiting, "So how'd your date go?" He teased.

His eyes drifted down to Ian, "Oh."

Ian took a step back from Logan, but I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Ian, you're among friends here."

He look up at me, his face hopeful, a silent question lingering on his face.

"No." I promised, "We're not going to get rid of you, I care about you just as much as David."


	3. Telepathic Show Down

Ian was asleep, fell asleep the minute he sat down seems like. His head rested on my lap, face twitching every now in then with some unknown dream running through his mind. I brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes carefully. He looked so much like my little brother. Blonde, small, quiet, but you could just tell by looking at him that everything he saw, he remembered, and learned from.

Logan spoke up, "You seem a bit attached, don't you think?"

I raised an eyebrow at Logan, "Hmm?"

"You normally don't talk to people to much, especially ones younger than you." Logan noted.

"He just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to say it without seeming weak, vulnerable to my own memories. Pathetic.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me, putting the jet on auto pilot as he walked back to where we were sitting. "What's wrong kid?"

"He looks like my brother." I mumbled.

Logan paused, "You miss him don't you?"

"A lot." I admitted.

"What's stopping you from seeing him?" Logan asked.

"My parents are the ultimate manipulators Logan. They pushed me and pushed me with words and actions to achieve perfection in everything. They demanded a perfect daughter." I said, "So when I turned out to be a mutant, they gave me the boot. It's not impossible for them to warp the way he thinks and make me out to be some kind of terrorist that likes to eat children and BBQ live puppies in her spare time."

"You're scared that when you see him again, he'll hate you." Logan concluded.

"I'm terrified." I admitted. "But I'm sure I'll get over it someday."

Logan nodded, "Whatever."

Ian suddenly shot right up, grabbing his head in pain, mouth jolting open in a silent scream.

"Ian-"

His form suddenly shifted, morphing into Lucas.

Lucas turned to me, smirking as Logan and I both jumped up, facing him. "Well, I'll admit, yer skills are impressive lass, you just might be my equal after all. Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

He thrust his arms in either direction, ripping the plane in two, letting us fall through the air.

Logan grabbed onto my shoulders as we fell, "A Para shoot would be helpful!" He screamed into my ear.

I smirked over my shoulder, "No thanks!"

I concentrated carefully, stopping our fall with my telekinesis, and steadying us in the air.

Logan held on tighter, slipping down to my ankle form the sudden stop.

"Since when can you fly?" He screamed up at me.

"Few months ago." I answered.

"Great!" He snapped, "Put me down now?"

"Sure." I shrugged, kicking my ankle loose.

He screamed, falling to the ground. Five feet below us. He glared up at me, "Kid, I oughta-"

I chuckled, flying back up to where Lucas was. "You can't keep Ian and David locked up in there forever Lucas. Eventually, they'll get out."

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Enough about those pathetic twits, let's just talk about you and me, fighting."

He sent a blast at me, and I shoved it back, both of us pushing on the telekinetic material. Push, shove, strain, grind teeth, sweat, keep pushing.

He was strong, but sloppy, he didn't have consistency, so whenever he slacked off for a few precious milliseconds, I took advantage, shoving his away.

He grunted a little, regaining his balance, smirking. "You have quite a few tricks up those sleeves, don't ya lass?"

I nodded, "Here's one I bet you don't have."

I took a deep breath, concentrating, and then letting the imaginary piano fall on his head, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

He screamed as he fell, but shoved the piano away, flying right back up, "Cheater, that's not telepathy, or telekinesis!"

"Nope, but it is a mutant power." I said, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading over his face, "Well, well, well, quite the treasure trove, aren't you?"

I smirked, crossing my arms, "Like what you see, huh?"

"Just pathetic you're wasting your time with my father, you're meant for bigger things you know." He pointed out.

I shrugged, "Maybe. But your cause, it isn't anywhere near as important as your fathers, if you even have one that is. You're nothing but a punk with daddy issues that needs a good smack in the face, and a reality check."

He growled, shoving at me with telekinetic force, which I easily batted aside. "You don't know me!"

"I know you need to wise up!" I snapped, "We have an international crisis on our hands! Human/Mutant relations couldn't be worse, Shield is on the brink of destruction, the world barely survived oblivion, and all you've been doing is sitting on your ass all the live long day, only caring about you!"

He chuckled, as if that was funny, and said, "Who cares about humans? Only thing they're good for is mindless followers, and that's where it ends."

I shook my head, "You disgust me!"

Lucas was suddenly in a bright orange straight jacket, with shackles around his ankles. I love my mutant abilities.

"Goodbye!" I said, grabbing his mind quickly, and forcing my way in. Let's just pray I can keep a hold of his mind while I keep us both in mid air.

I heard him gasp, the sensation of the black out is frightening, even the professor still got chills whenever we have a little telepathic session. I pushed in, using everything I had to keep conscious outwardly and inwardly.

I darted past Lucas' door, then Ian's, coming to rest outside the third. I grabbed it, straining against it to make it open.

"Who's there?" Yelled a frightened voice from inside.

"Fed up teenage girl trying to save your life!" I screamed, yanking against the door frantically. "Help me open the door already, for all I know we're falling to certain death!"

I felt him help me push against the door, but he was so weak.

"I… I can't!" He said, helplessly, at the end of his rope, like a man who's climbed the tallest mountain in the world, only to discover what he climbed was a mere hill next to the mountain.

"Yes you can!" I insisted, "You are just as strong as Lucas mentally, now mutant up and open the door already!"

I felt a very hard shove against the door, and it flew open, I got a brief glance at who I assumed was David, before I was high above the ground again, David plummeting to the earth below.

I gasped, diving down after him, he stretched his hand out to me, trying to grab hold of my hand.

I frowned, and made a rope appear in my hand, before throwing it out to him as we fell. He grabbed it, and I yanked him up, stopping him from crashing onto the hard ground. He trembled slightly as I slowly lowered him to the ground, getting his footing before letting go of the rope. I land in front of him carefully, trying not to spook him. He's been cooped up inside of Lucas for months, that's enough to drive anyone mad.

He took a few steps back, stuttering and looking around wildly, before looking down at his hand, wiggling his fingers, then doing the same with the other.

He looks up at me, eyes widening, "Did you just… save me?"

"Yep." I said, "You're still unstable, Lucas could break out at any minute, so we need to get you to the mansion AS-"

He cuts me off by pulling me into a tight, but not bone crushing, hug, overjoyed, "Thank you!" He says, hugging a little tighter, "Thank you so much!"

"Uh… you're welcome?" I offered. Years of training with Logan, never prepared me for the most difficult humiliating task, accepting praise.

Logan suddenly spoke up, "Alright, enough with the hugging, time to put on yer big boy pants kid, yer dad's waitin for ya, and yer mom."

David let me go, looking over at Logan, "My mom?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's over there by now." Logan explained.

David beamed, looking from Logan, to me, "You're with my father?"

"Student of his." I said, not being able to contain the pride in my voice.

"But… how did you stop Lucas? I mean, even my father wasn't able to do that." He said, staring at me.

"It takes a lot of effort for an amateur to keep up mental shields like the kind you and Ian were trapped behind." I explained. "He wasn't at his top game like he was when your father faced him. That made it easy for me to slip in."

Logan spoke up, "Hate to interrupt this telepathy class, but do you wanna go home or not kid?"

He smiled, despite Logan's rude tone, "You bet."

We loaded onto the jet, and he smiled at me, "Thanks again."

I shrugged, turning away and sitting down. Who knew the professors son would be so cute?

David spoke up, "Lucas isn't going to get out again, is he?"

I bit my lip, "Your dad can take a look in there and make sure once we get there."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Idris Welsh." I answered, "Call me Black Out."

"Black Out?' He asked.

"It's my X-men name." I answered. "We've all got one. If you plan to let your father teach you, you'll be getting one too."

"What other names are there?" He asked, curious.

"Logan over there, his is Wolverine." I said. "Jean, the red headed girl you met last time, she doesn't have one. But the guy who was with her, her boyfriend, Scoot, his name is Cyclops."

David chuckled, "It suits him."

"So." I said, "Are you gonna stay at the mansion?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, maybe, but I haven't seen my mom in awhile."

I nodded, "I get it. You miss her."

"A lot." He agreed.

There was a long silence, before he spoke again, "So, how long have you been a student of my fathers?"

"Hmm… about four years now." I answered.

"What's it like there?" He asked.

"Now that there's so many people, kind of crowded, but once you get used to it, it's like living in a big family." I shrugged, "The high school is okay, but everyone there who isn't a mutants' try and beat you up all the time."

"Really?" He asked.

"You've missed out on a lot." I commented.

He nodded slowly, "I guess I have."

I smirked, "Don't worry, we'll get you up to speed."


End file.
